lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Season 3 deleted scenes transcript
The following deleted scenes were featured on the Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) box set. They include only the ones found in "Monitor #5" of the regular Disc 7, ("The Lost Flashbacks"*''' and "Deleted Scenes" sections) and the Best Buy bonus disc deleted scenes, and are missing those found in Easter Eggs and the TV Guide bonus disc see deleted scenes for more info and synopses. ---- * = "The Lost Flashbacks" deleted scenes Doctor to the Rescue '''Deleted from [Jack sits in his car, as seen in the final cut of . Moonlight Serenade plays as in the episode. Jack takes a sip of his coffee and looks over to the playground across the street. Jack looks over to Sarah, who is with some children. The children run to the playground whilst Sarah and another man talk, Sarah whispering in his ear and laughing. TEACHER: Help! Sarah! Quick! Hurry! shot moves to the teacher standing over a girl who appears to be having convulsions. Sarah runs over. SARAH: Get the kids outta here. Hurry! Go call 911, call 911. Call an ambulance! leaves his car and goes to run over to the playground - a car has to brake to avoid him. As Jack reaches the playground, Sarah is crouched over the girl. Honey, can you hear me? Can you... Can you breathe? runs over and leans over the girl. Sarah looks at him. JACK: Move, move... What happened? TEACHER: Excuse me, who are you? JACK: I'm a doctor, what happened? TEACHER: Oh, hmm... She was... She was on the... monkey bars, and she was just climbing, and she, uh ... JACK: Was she eating anything? TEACHER: What? JACK: When she was climbing! Was she eating anything? TEACHER: I don't know... begins to perform the Heimlich maneuver, and something falls from the girl's mouth. The teacher hugs the girl as Sarah looks on in relief Oh my god, oh my god. Oh thank God. Thank you, thank you. JACK: Yes... TEACHER: Are you okay, sweetie? Yeah? okay ... okay ... teacher and girl walk away. Jack walks up to Sarah. Sarah shakes her head. JACK: I was just on my way to work... Thought I'd come see ya. SARAH: You didn't come by to see me Jack, you came by to watch me. JACK: You know, if I want to come talk to my wife, I don't have to ask permission. SARAH: Ex-wife. Jack. JACK:: over to the man Sarah was laughing with That him? The guy with the art supplies? SARAH: her head Sign the papers Jack. Just sign the papers. walks away. Jack walks to the little girl he saved. GIRL: Don't trust her Jack. Introducing Nikki & Paulo Deleted from walks to her tent carrying a large basin. She hears giggling coming from Jack's tent. Claire looks over, disregards it, and begins hanging up laundry. She hears more giggling and turns around. The giggles turn into heavy breathing and gasping, and Claire curiously walks over to the tent. CLAIRE: Jack? advances to the tent, pulls back the opening to find Nikki and Paulo on the floor Oh my God! sees Claire and attempts to notify Paulo. NIKKI: Paulo, stop. CLAIRE: Oh, Nikki? NIKKI: at Paulo Get off, move. stands and Nikki rushes to put her top on Sorry Claire. CLAIRE: No, no, no. It's fine. PAULO: angrily It is not your tent, is it? CLAIRE: No, it's not yours either, it's actually Jack's, I thought ... NIKKI: We didn't do this on purpose...we just...we needed some aspirin, and so we can... CLAIRE: No, it's fine. You don't need to explain. PAULO: Why are you making an excuse to her? NIKKI: Ah, cause she walked in when we're having sex, that is what you do. PAULO: God forbid someone have sex on this island. storms off NIKKI: Sorry...just happened. CLAIRE: It's fine. Don't worry. Sex Talk Deleted from tends to Aaron. She walks over to her laundry as Nikki walks up. NIKKI: Hey. CLAIRE: Hey. NIKKI: I just wanna to..say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry that we were in Jack's tent, you know. CLAIRE: It's fine Nikki. You don't need to apologize...it's...it's fine. NIKKI: Look, I know that we hang out in our side of the beach and we don't really socialize as much as we should, but we have got to respect each other, right? CLAIRE: True. We do. NIKKI: Anyway, I just wanna that you know I really am sorry. CLAIRE: It's fine. Really. Okay? Don't worry about it. takes a seat next to Claire NIKKI: So, you are probably wondering why Jack's tent. CLAIRE: No, not really. NIKKI: We were looking for aspirin. Paulo get this really bad headaches, you know. But, once we were in there, I don't know what happened to him. All at once he was all over me and wasn't like I was gonna stop him, you know, because ... ah ... okay ... between us...Paulo and I hadn't have sex since the crash. CLAIRE: uncomfortably Okay, ah ... it's ... it's good to know Nikki ... thanks. NIKKI: No, no, I'm fine talking about it. Since the crash Paulo ... is ... you know ... having some problems ... performance wise. CLAIRE: uncomfortable You know, Nikki, this is really not by business. NIKKI: This it happens with Charlie too? Where it's like nothing, and all at once, looks astounded wham, you know, he wants to do it..on the airplane or in the supermarket. stands and looks over the beach. CLAIRE: Hey. Hurley and Desmond are back. NIKKI: Without Jack. CLAIRE: Yeah, or anyone else. Breaking Rocks Deleted from on Hydra Island, Sawyer breaks rocks as Pickett watches. Kate pushes over a wheelbarrow. KATE: Hi. SAWYER: Hey. KATE: What's the matter? SAWYER: Nothing. KATE: Sawyer. SAWYER: Let's get moving Freckles. moves away and Pickett walks over PICKETT: Any idea in what you're working on in Ford? SAWYER: No sir. PICKETT: It's a runway. SAWYER: Well, I'm happy now. PICKETT: You don't wanna know why you're building a runway? SAWYER: That's your business, right chief? Let's keep breaking this rocks. Sawyer goes to break a rock, Pickett grabs the axe. PICKETT: The only reason you're still alive is they need you. But in the minute that they don't... lets go of the axe and walks away. Alex & Daddy Deleted from and Jason forcefully bring Alex into Ben's office at the Hydra complex. ALEX: Pickett You ... no ... no ... arrive at the office door where Pickett knocks. BEN: Bring her in. and Jason bring Alex in the room. Pickett grabs a chair, puts it in front of Ben's desk and forces Alex into it. Ben looks to Pickett. I want you to lay off Ford. PICKETT: Okay. BEN: I need your word, Danny. PICKETT: You got it. BEN: Thank you, now please, wait outside. pauses as Pickett and Jason leave. Ben turns to Alex. Karl is not dead, he's locked up. ALEX: Why? For how long? BEN: Till he learns to do what has he's told. ALEX: Told by who, Ben? BEN: Alex. Please, don't call me 'Ben'. ALEX: Oh, I'm sorry. It just sounds kinda weird to say: 'Why did you throw the man I love in a cage, dad?' BEN: You're sixteen. You have no idea what love is. ALEX: up in anger I hate you. I hate your guts. I wish you were dead. over to a table on the other side of the room BEN: Well, you will get what you wished. ALEX: What? BEN: I have a tumor on my spine. looks over I needed you to know, Alex. This tumor pales in comparison to the pain I feel over how much our relationship has disintegrated. ALEX: I don't care what happens to you. Super Powers Dude Deleted from is fishing. Hurley walks up. HURLEY: I'm thinking of a number between one and a hundred. What is it? doesn't reply Just take a guess dude. LOCKE: Seventy-three. looks disappointed Sorry to disappoint ya. HURLEY: Okay. I've hidden a penny! Somewhere on this beach ... LOCKE: Is there something you wanna ask me, Hugo? HURLEY: Do you have superpowers? just looks at him You know, superpowers? Green Lantern got his ring from aliens. The Flash was hit by lightning, Fantastic Four got blasted by cosmic rays, and us, I mean the sky turned purple, then the earthquake happened and my teeth vibrated, and what if we were all like, radiationed? How come no-one's talking about the effects of that? LOCKE: Okay. Let's talk about it. HURLEY: Okay. You were there. What happened when the hatch exploded? LOCKE: I woke up in the jungle with a bad headache and no voice. Both temporary. HURLEY: Uh-huh. And what about Desmond? LOCKE: I saw him running through the jungle just after it happened. Is that a superpower? HURLEY: No. walks closer But future-seeing? Is. LOCKE: I'm not sure I'm following ya. HURLEY: Well today, just now, you're telling us Eko's dead, and Desmond's Spidey-Sense goes off. I mean, you saw it didn't you? LOCKE: Well Hugo, if he can see the future, I don't wanna know that he can. HURLEY: Are you kidding me? If you could know what was gonna happen why wouldn't you? stabs at a fish. LOCKE: I might not like what I found out. Charlie Carries On Deleted from is out chopping wood in the jungle when Kate walks up. KATE: Never took you for the chopping type. CHARLIE: Ha-ha. Helps me get centered. KATE: You didn't keep working on Eko's church? CHARLIE: You heard what happened to him? KATE: Sayid told me. CHARLIE: It's been a banner? week. KATE: How are you and Claire? grins, as does Kate. CHARLIE: Much better. Probably cos I've not stolen Aaron for a while. KATE: That'll do it every time. Pause You okay? CHARLIE: I'm brilliant. You off again? Already? KATE: Just an errand. You wanna come? Just like old times. CHARLIE: An errand. Is it dangerous? KATE: Of course. CHARLIE: Well, I'd like to, but, I've got lots of stuff I've got to around here today. KATE: Okay. Well I'll catch you around then. CHARLIE: Yeah. hugs Charlie and kisses him on the cheek. KATE: It was really good to see you again Charlie. CHARLIE: You too. walks off. Changing Our Luck Deleted from sits in the DHARMA van, following driving it down the hill. Sawyer walks up. SAWYER: Getting late. HURLEY: Think I'm gonna hang here a while. Let it run out of gas. SAWYER: Your ride, tiger. slaps the top of van and walks away. He walks a short distance and then stops and turns back Hey, that thing you said about, uh, getting this thing running, turning things around, changing our luck ... You mean that? HURLEY: It's gotta start somewhere. SAWYER: Yeah. slaps Hurley on the arm and walks away. Jin walks up, where he pats Hurley's arm, bows, and walks away. Charlie walks up. CHARLIE: You okay? HURLEY: Yeah, I'm good. CHARLIE: Thanks. For slapping me. laughs, as Charlie pats his arm and walks away. He whistles to Sawyer and Jin, who are walking up the hill with Vincent. Hurley smiles in the DHARMA van. The Journey to Jacob's Place Deleted from and Locke walk through the jungle at night, heading to Jacob's shack. LOCKE: How much further? BEN: Relax John, Jacob is near. LOCKE: Does it bother you that your daughter gave me a gun? BEN: Alex is a sixteen years old, she's in a rebellious phase. LOCKE: "If this is rebellious, I'd hate to see what she does when she finds that you're not her real father. stops walking and turns to face Locke I know you kidnapped her, when she was a baby, from Rousseau. BEN: I did not kidnap her. I'm just the one who raised her. LOCKE: Then why did you tell her that her mother was dead? BEN: Because her mother is a raving lunatic who slaughtered her entire research team and spent the next sixteen years sleeping in ditches. What would you have told her? I mean, think about it John. Imagine how much happier your childhood would have been if you had no idea who your parents were. *S Category:DVD *S Category:Deleted scenes